The present invention relates to a self-closing umbrella which can be operated with one hand by means of pushing action of a hand for automatic closing and shortening an umbrella.
Several types of automatic umbrellas which can be opened or closed automatically have been disclosed in the past, to take for examples, U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,821, No. 4,534,374, No. 3,906,970, No. 3,856,030, and so on. In the prior art, all known umbrellas are only capable of being opened or closed. The shaft must be manually shortened after closing the umbrella. It is obviously inconvenient for users to complete this action.